Tell No One
by ElegantDominance
Summary: Damon and Emily meet for the first time in 1864 and discover Mystic Falls' darkest secret. AU
1. Chapter 1

Damon woke up late, much to the disdain of his father. He spent the rest of the afternoon doing his chores under the harsh summer sun, it'd been the most intense heat he'd ever encountered. Damon berated himself inwardly, _I'm never waking up late again, _he thought. With a sigh he want back into the house and towards his room only to be pulled into the living room by his cheery father.

"Damon! I want you to meet Katherine." Damon furrowed his brows and scanned the living room and Damon woke up a little later than usual, much to the disdain of his father. He spent the rest of the afternoon doing his chores under the harsh summer sun, it'd been the most intense heat he'd ever encountered. Damon berated himself inwardly, Never waking up late again. With a sigh he want back into the house and towards his room only to be pulled into the living room by his cheery father, looked down to see the elegant beauty seated on the couch along the far wall. He watched as her face went from a smile to a smirk in a flash when his father turned to him.

Damon couldn't fight the smirk that proceeded to flash across his face as he walked over and extended his hand to Katherine, "Hello, miss?"

"Pierce." She spoke softly, taking his hand and bowing her head.

"Well nice to meet you Ms. Pierce, how long are you scheduled to stay here?" He asked, unable to stop the curiosity from pouring from his voice, he was too intrigued not to get some answers out of this woman.

"Oh, hopefully not too long, once my friends and I can establish a good standing in this wonderful town of yours Mr. Salvatore." He wondered if he had imagined the mischievous glint that flickered in her eyes for a brief moment but all too soon he was broken from his musings when his father slapped a hand down on his shoulder, "Damon, I need you to go get Stefan so he can be formally introduced to Ms Pierce."

With a nod Damon smiled at Katherine, "Really was a pleasure to meet you, I hope you enjoy your stay here and all that Mystic Falls has to offer." With one last nod to his father, Damon left the house. His hands were in his pockets as he made his way into the sweltering sun. He looked around and noticed how everything was being pulled down as if the heat carried weight, mercilessly pushing everyone down in its wake. He furrowed his brow when he came upon the neighbor's property. He had never gotten the chance to actually meet them. They had lived next to him his entire life and it was more a surprise than anything that he had never actually gotten to know them. They tended to keep to themselves, never really going to the founders parties, or any events for that matter. He had heard they had a daughter, and that she was gorgeous, but he had never actually seen her. He focused hard seeing something moving in the distance, was that brown hair? The sun was causing the air to shift and make it harder to see, with a grumble he walked faster needed to see if it was the mysterious girl next door.

Emily was strolling through her garden looking for roses for her room, her woven basket at hand and flower clippers. As she made her way to the usual spot where her white and red roses were grown, she noticed that they were tattered. Emily frowned, looked around to see what exactly had happened to her favorite flowers. she hurried to the door of the garden, that same door would lead her to the backyard of the Salvatore Manor. She sneaked over and proceeded around to their garden, hoping to "borrow" a few of their bloomed roses, knowing full well that she shouldn't have been.

Damon slowly made his way down the road, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her, her frowning face making his heartache slightly. Slowly runs over, then suddenly freezes up and hides behind a tree, unable to find the courage to speak to her. Damon watches silently, noticing her leave in the direction of his home. Slightly confused he follows behind her, ducking from tree to tree, then smiles softly watching her walk into the family garden.

"Ahh..." Damon slowly walks to the gate of the garden, then behind her, gently plucking a red rose and smelling it lightly. "Well, hello there." Damon smiles wide at her, dropping the flower in her basket.

Shocked by the the voice, she gasped and turned quickly to see the stranger. A handsome boy she's never seen before. She'd never gotten caught before. But even though she was eye to eye with the stranger, she couldn't help but think that he might run off and tell the house owners.

"Hello," she said, her voice shaky, thinking of what her parents would say if they heard that their daughter was breaking into their neighbor's property to steal flowers.

He swallowed slightly, his eyes dancing around her face. Afraid she would hear his heart pounding like a drum in his chest, speaking softly a small smile parting his lips.

"Did you find anything you like?" He turned back to the flowers afraid she would notice his staring, he laughed out his words gently. "You can have your pick at the lot, nobody is gonna miss them." he turned his face back to look at hers. His deep blue eyes on hers.

Unsure, she began, "do you work here? For the family?" she frowned,  
He took a step forward watching her frown then stopped, his hand moving to his side.

"No, my name is Damon, Damon Salvatore. You are?" he asked, smiling softly, trying to coax one from the mysterious young woman who found her way here. She looked at him, smiling a little, trying to find her name as she looked into his eyes, then remembered that he was part of the family that she was stealing from.

"Emily," she said slowly, almost hypnotized by his eyes.  
He smiled wider, the sound of her voice ringing in his ears like a subtle symphony.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Emily," he stumbled trying to find words to make her stay.

"Would you mind if I helped you look?" He waited anxiously for her answer.  
She looked over at the the rosebush and sighed, "I must go," she started to the one door that separated their properties.

"Why?" He fought the urge to step in front of her, She seemed like the skittish type. "I would like the enjoy your company further, but if you must leave I can not stop you. Although, I can ask if you would meet me here, tomorrow at this exact spot?" He watched her intently, eyes darting from one to the other as his heart pounding through his chest.

"I had 15 minutes to pick the flowers from our garden and I'm to come straight home," she looked at him, studied him with a small smile on her lips.

"Tomorrow it is," she sneaked the door open, turned back to wave at him, she whispered, "goodbye, Damon Salvatore,"

Emily ran back to her house, trying to think of an excuse as to why she only came back with one flower, secretly hoping the gardener wouldn't mend her roses so she could sneak back over the next day to visit her new friend, Damon.

Damon watched her retreating form, thoroughly forgetting the task he was sent out to do in the first place. He rushed back into the house, the bright smile on his face as he stutters excuses of his absence and his brother's until he made it back to his room. Sprawling on his bed, watching the ceiling, mapping out her face in his mind over and over again until he found sleep.


	2. Everyday Until Then

Damon hadn't slept a wink, all he could think about was Emily. He had gotten ready and rushed through all his chores so that he could make it to the garden early. Damon could tell his father was suspicious. He was usually never this excited. He let him be though, deciding maybe it wasn't a bad thing. Damon waited in the garden, shifting his weight from one foot to the other in anticipation.

Emily was excited to see her new friend again. The second she was fed, she left the house and went straight to the garden passed the gardener who was pulling out the damaged roses, she frowned.

"they were beautiful," she said as a distraction, sneaking behind him getting a feel of the door. Before the gardener could make his comment about the roses, she was on the other side, smiling to herself, proud of her getaway. She even laughed a little.  
Anxious, he sat on a nearby bench. Fidgeting with his thumbs, he listened to the tale-tale signs of the garden gate opening. He adjusted his shirt, wiping off any dirt he managed to fin, a soft smile on his lips.

Emily got herself together before she turned to see Damon on a bench waiting. She looked over to see if anyone was watching as she made her way to him. He was as handsome as the day prior. She smiled as she approached him, "hello,"

Damon smiled wide seeing her pass through the gate, he took a deep breath before he stood to greet her. His hands resting behind his back as he bowed his head to her, fighting the way his heart leapt when she spoke.

"Hello"

She smiled and curtsied, her eyes on his the entire time, "so, you've requested that I meet you here, so here I am,"  
He laughed at her response. Speaking slowly, making sure only she would hear, "You make it sound like I've forced you," he teased a little, keeping his eyes on hers.

She smiled at him, "Mr. Salvatore, I wanted to be here, you invited me here and I've accepted your invitation," she smirked, "what do you want?" she joked.

He smiled extending his elbow to her. He spoke calmly, "I want to learn more about the mysterious young woman who found her way to my garden,"

She smiled, took a deep breath and locked her arm with his, "what would you like to know? other than the obvious fact that I borrow your beautiful flowers," she laughed.

He smiled as he felt the warmth of her arm with his, they walked for a moment taking in each other company before speaking. He looked around for a moment before directing his attention to her again. "Well first, your last name?" He smiled softly.

She smiled, "Fields", she looked at him, then looked ahead.

He smiles as he nods a little. "Fields? Emily Fields.." he smiled wide at her. "Beautiful"

She smiled at him, "thank you, so, Mr Salvatore, how is it that we are neighbors, but haven't met before yesterday?" she asked curiously.

She hadn't seen him before. She knew nothing about his family, nothing more than the fact that they shared a door in the backside of the garden.

He laughed a little, finding that he wondered the exact same thing. "I don't know Ms. Fields. It's very odd to say the least. I am more then sure I would remember a face as beautiful as yours,"

He suddenly widened his eyes, looking forward, trying to figure out why his mouth said that.  
She smiled looking down.

"Such a kind boy," she looked at him, she looked back up, "it just seems so...unlikely that we'd never meet, I've lived here since I was born, have you recently moved here?" she wondered.

He swallowed slowly before he shook his head, his eyes on the path in front of them.

"No. Like you, I have lived here my entire life. I usually just stick to my work, and sometimes go to founders parties. Have you gone to any?" He looked back to her, curious.

She shook her head, "I haven't been, my parents go, I stay home because I have never have a reason to go," she looks at him, "why do you go? What do the founding families have to do with you?" she asked curious. Her eyes on his curls before looking to the grass.

He took a deep breath before he answered, "The Salvatore Family are one of the founding families," he looked over to her smiling slightly.

She nodded, "I see," she looked at him, "When is the next one?"

He looked up a little, thinking briefly before looking back at her. "A week from now. It's the masquerade ball."

"That should be fun, are you going?" she thought of her question, "Do you have a choice?" she laughed a little.  
He chuckled slightly.

"No I don't, but I can choose who accompanies me," working up his courage to ask. "Would you like to go with me?" He watched her expectantly, licking his suddenly dry lips before continuing, "you don't have to answer now. We can meet here, every day till then and you can choose whether you want to, or not." He kept his eyes on her, his anxiousness for an answer growing with each passing second.

She smiled, sure of her answer, "fine," she began, "we will meet everyday until then, I will tell you my answer soon," she smirked looking back at him.

He smirked back, shaking his head as he looked back at the path, patting the arm looped in his gently, "When must you go home?"

She took a deep breath and shrugged, "my parents let me out often with friends, given that I'm an only child, I suppose they feel bad for stopping at one," she shrugged, "I should be home before nightfall,"

He nodded, looking at the skyline, seeing the sun begin to dusk. "I suppose we have another...half hour?" He smiled at her asking lowly, "only child? That must be wonderful, and dull all at the same time."

"It's terribly dull, but my parents try to compensate by," she rolled her eyes, "buying me the world. I don't require that, I do my best to not be spoiled, I don't ask for anything unless it's dire," she paused, "I just need a friend, nothing more,"

He became slightly pained and looked back at the path, says lowly, "then a friend you shall find in me," He looked back smiling softly.

She smiled looking at him and nodded, "then it's settled, you are my new friend, Damon Salvatore," she smiled, "are you also an only child?" she asked, "from the looks of it, it seems to me that you are,"

He raised a brow, puzzled by the reason. "I have a younger brother, Stefan. What makes you say I look like I have no siblings?"

She shrugged, "you seem keen to see me, as if you need a friend as well," she looked at him, "Stefan and Damon?" she smiled, "lovely names, I've never known a Damon before or a Stefan, everyone seems to have the same name," she looked at him,

He shrugged keeping his eyes forward, answering serenely, "my brother and I are usually inseparable, but he has been off lately. I have no idea what is wrong and he refuses to tell me." Lightly watching the horizon, he sighed slowly as he came to a stop in front of the gate. He looked back at her his voice low, "It seems our time has come to an end tonight for the sun has found its way down faster than I anticipated."

She smiled, "very well, then tomorrow will come and we can do this again,"

He nodded in agreement, a smile slowly forming on his lips, "and it's not so much keen, as it is..curiosity," he smirked to himself as he opened the gate slowly. "Have a wonderful evening Ms. Fields, and may your dreams be sweet."

"Same to you, Mr. Salvatore," she said as stepped behind the gate, "goodnight, Damon," she waved as she started to leave,

He leaned into the gate, closing it gently as he waved back, smiling as he spoke, "Goodnight, Emily." He watched her as she left, making his own way home only after she was out of sight.

Emily ran home and up to her room, avoiding any lectures that her parents may give her about being home on time, she smiled the entire way, thinking of Damon, thinking about his smile and his lovely eyes, she bathed and got ready for bed, hoping to fall asleep fast so tomorrow would come quickly so she could spend time with him.

Damon walked home, his hands shoved in his pants pockets as he made his way into the house, careful to avoid anybody, his thoughts whirling about what she had said, what she had wanted. bathing quickly and crawling into the covers he pondered longer. Finally deciding he would be the best friend she had. He began drift to sleep slowly, his eyes set on the ceiling above. His last waking thought, of her.


	3. I Want To Trust You

Damon had been anxious the entire day, he and Emily had met in the garden for days and she still hadn't answered his question. He snuck out of his room and made his way to the garden. Unable to wait to see her again as he sat on the white bench beside the tulips.  
Emily snuck out of the house and into the garden, she went to the gate, peeked her head in.

"Damon," she whispered.

Damon felt his heart leap when she said his name, he got up and walked over, "I'm here, Emily," the smile on his face hard to hide when he saw her.

She waved him over, her own smile on her face, "lets take a walk, shall we?"

He eyed her for a moment, then followed out of the gate, wrapping his elbow into hers. He smiled as he spoke, "where exactly are we going?"

She smiled, "there's a little walkway, no one usually goes there at this time of night,"

She held him, her other hand higher up his arm.

He looked at her, a flush in his cheeks. He spoke lowly, "so how was your day Ms. Fields?" He laid his free hand over hers.

"Productive," she nodded, "I kept myself busy," she smiled wickedly, remembering his question that she hadn't yet answered.  
He wondered what one could do by themselves. She paused, deciding not to torture him any longer, "so about the ball," she looked at him.

Damon took a deep breath, turning to face her, "and your decision?" His eyes danced around hers, trying to find the answer in them.

She shrugged, "I suppose nothing would be of greater honor," she smiled, "so yes, I will go with you,"

A wide smile loomed on his lips, holding back his urge to sweep her into his arms, he took a deep breath to compose himself. With a nod, he started to walk again, "well, I thank you. This will be the only ball I actually enjoy," he flashed a quick smile at her.

She smiled, "well I'm more than sure that you've had lovely girls to escort before me," she looked over.

He shook his head, "no one has captured my interest like you," he smiled softly.

She smiled, looking away from the pathway, watching very few people pass by on their carriages, none calling them out, knowing that they are of age to be out alone and no one could report back to their parents.

They continued in silence, slightly frustrated with his fear, taking a deep breath as he looked over to her, speaking surely, "I can't wait to escort you on Friday. I shall introduce you to my family," he smiled softly.

"That will be nice," she nodded, "they must be lovely," she smiled dreamily.

He noted her smile and continued, "well, they're not spectacular, I'm sure they are going to like you as much as I do though,"

She smiled, "then I shall introduce you to my parents. It'll be great fun,"

He suddenly became nervous, worried he wouldn't make a good impression, "I can't wait." He forced out, patting her hand gently.

She smiled, she looked back wondering how far they were, she gently pulled him to a little pathway inside the forest, they walked far in and into a bloomed meadow, she smiled, "we're here,"

He looked around, smiling wide, "when did you find this place?"

He looked back at her, the full moon's light dancing off her brown tendrils, Damon's breath caught in his throat for a moment, he mumbled under his breath, "it's beautiful,"

"I came here with an old comrade a few times," She nodded, "it was a long while ago, but now I'd like to share this place with you now," she smiled, looking at him, he turned his eyes to look in hers, catching hold of himself as he nodded.

"Yeah? It's a truly gorgeous place." He smiled as he removed his arm from hers.

She fixed her dress as she lowered herself to the flowered ground, she looked forward, trying to remember her former friend before the deception she bought into her own family. She looked up at him, inviting him to sit beside her.

He sat next to her quickly, grabbing a nearby wildflower and handing it to her smiling, "well, if you gained knowledge of this place, at least something great came of it."

She accepted the flower and nodded, "you're right, this place is beautiful," her gaze moving from his eyes to his hair, she laughed a little, resisting the urge to reach out and touch.

He smiled a little, his eyes on her, trying to figure out what she's thinking, "What?" He chuckled as he ran a finger through his loose locks.

She smiled shaking her head, "Nothing, just love your hair." She flushed and laid back, looked up at the sky and gazing at the stars, "tonight is a dream," she shook her head, "I haven't been able to enjoy the outside for a long time,"

He turned his body to look down at her, "well, you can enjoy it all you want with me," he smiled sweetly.

She looked at him, "I already do," she noticed he didn't lay beside her to look at the stars, she didn't push him to it, she thought maybe she was already doing too much. He didn't like her that way and the way she acted, she seemed pushy, she took a breath and kept her eyes up.

He studied her for a moment, unable to read her. All he wanted to do was hold her hand in his arms and stare up at the stars with her, but she had said "friends," he let the conversation play in his mind over and over. He turned his head to watch the meadow, his forehead in his hand.

"So," she began, "what time are we due at this ball?"

"Eight, but I shall come to pick you up at seven-thirty," he turned again to smile slightly.  
"I thought we could enjoy a ride around the Lockwood property for a while, but if you would rather go right to it.." he tapered off, tilting his head to look down at her.

She shook her head, "it's fine," she frowned, "are we allowed to go on those people's property? Do you know the Lockwoods?"

He raised a brow at her frown, finding her beautiful even then. "They are the ones throwing the ball. Besides, they are on the council with my father, they won't mind at all," he smiled,

She nodded, "wow, being part of the founders council must have a lot of advantages,"

Damon nodded, a little excited as he laid next to her, "I know about this secret tunnel under the church. Never been though. Heard father say he was saving it for something important."

She propped herself on her elbow facing him, smiling, "a surprise?"

He shrugged looking at her, having no real knowledge on the subject. "I guess, I have meant to explore it soon. It's a tomb of some kind, for storage, maybe? Or the church funds?"

She nodded, "possibly, well, we'll find out soon enough," she looked him in the eyes, she found herself staring, "so tell me about your brother, Steven?" she cared about knowing about him, but she mostly wanted to hear him speak, she loved his voice, little did he know, his voice put her to sleep at night.

He laughed a little, looking down, then making eye contact again before he spoke "Stefan," he corrected, "I've come to find that his distance is on the account of him someone to preoccupy his time. A young woman named Katherine, whom my father has offered shelter at our estate. Therefore, she will be staying with us for the time being." He explained, finding it hard to keep his eyes from hers, curiously, he hadn't noticed the distance between them was closing slowly.

She laughed a little, "it sounds like Stefan's in love," she thought, "how lucky of him," she said dreamily, "that was very nice of your father," she nodded.

Damon nodded slowly, "then again father is completely oblivious to the things happening around him anyway." Damon laughed slightly, thinking of how easy it was to sneak from the house tonight.

"Well, maybe he's got a lot on his mind. Well good, more for me." She giggled softly.

He sighed dreamily, rubbing his chest lightly, "but of course Ms. Fields, you can have as much of me as you want." He smiled wide.

"Good," she breathed happily. The distance between them slowly closing before Emily felt something in her brain click around the name 'Katherine', she laid back down with a sigh as the memories of her earlier friend flooded her mind, "I knew a Katherine once," she nodded,

He plopped back down, his hands behind his head as he looked over, noticing the change in her demeanor. "Yeah?"

She nodded, "I was 13, we were schooled together, practically inseparable, then she went away," she looked at him, "she wasn't very nice, not to anyone, sometimes she wasn't nice to me. But she had no family, her parent had died when she was younger, so I understood why she was always so angry."

He nodded about to take her hand, then quickly stopped himself, running it through his hair instead, "you lived with her? I thought you lived here your whole life?" He raised a brow intrigued.

"I have, she's the one who came here. She lived with me, and like yours, our family opened our doors to her, and -" she shook her head, "something strange had happened, I'm not exactly sure what, but the maid saw it and told my mother, my mother confronted Katherine and ordered her to leave. When I woke up the next day, my mother sat me down to tell me that she had to leave. Ever since, I've spent my time alone and locked up at home," She looked at him, "she was a good person, just upset," She nodded.

"Could you please tie my strings, please?" Emily smiled as she asked the maid to help her. With a smile the maid came over and helped Emily adjust the dress, and as Em looked in the mirror holding up her dress up front and as the maid adjusted the back, she caught a glimpse of Emily's skin that had a row of teeth marks and gasped lowly, a hand moving to cover her agape mouth.

"Emily.." She stepped forward and pressed a hand to the soft pink scar, "How did you get this?" Emily turned her head and looked down, shock overcoming her as she drags her hand down the healed wound,

"I've never seen it before, Tituba. It looks almost like..almost like someone took a bite out of me." Emily chuckled nervously, that was impossible, but as she observed Titubas horror-stricken face she could only retract her hand and lower her dress. "I don't need any more help. Please leave." She instructed quickly.

Tituba left the room, her eyes stuck on Emily before she left.  
Emily frowned twisting herself to take a look of the wound, pushing the dress off and stepping out of it as she looked for more marks on her back, finding none.  
She stepped back into her dress and pulled it up and called another maid that was passing by her room to carry out the favor that Tituba was asked do.

It was mere minutes before Emily's mother called her from the living room. Emily took a breath before she started out of her room and descended the stairs.  
She noticed the small set up in front of her mother a handful of flowers that were picked from the family garden that Emily passed very often.  
"What is this?" she asked as she took her seat across her mother,  
"Emily, I'm going to explain something to you and you need to pay very close attention," Julia stressed looking her daughter in the eyes,  
Emily nodded her head slowly, trying to process her mother's tone, "Yes, mother."

Julia reached a hand over and grabbed her daughters, squeezing it gently as she took a pause to gather her thoughts, "Emily, Tituba told me that she saw some scars, is this true?"

"yes, I was looking in the mirror and there seemed to be bite marks. I know it sounds strange, but I don't know where they came from," Emily pleaded, her mother's tone frightened,

"Emily, have you ever heard stories about vampires?"  
Emily's brow's instantly furrowed at the random question, "yes, of course,"

"Katherine was a vampire, she's the one who gave you those bite marks,"

Emily frowned, "that's impossible, vampire's don't exist,"

"Unfortunately dear, they do. They've found a way to walk in sunlight, going completely undetected by the people around them. We're trying to figure out how they're doing this."

"we?" Emily asked, her frown deepening as she tries to understand what her mother is saying.

"We've been getting word from our neighbor, and he's said that the founders council knows of such creatures that exist,"

Emily, unmistakably scared, looked up at her mother, "W-what do we do, then? Are you sure it's Katherine, mom? She's been such a good friend to me. You can't honestly expect me to believe you.."

"Emily, I need you to trust me. This isn't some silly joke I'm playing on you, baby. This is real and I need you to focus on what I'm about to tell you, Okay?" Julia looked expectedly her young daughter.

Emily hesitated for a moment before letting out a slow breath, "Yes, go on."

"Good, until we are sure, he's advised us to wear these," Julia let go of Emily's hand to get a gentle hold of a thin green branch surrounded by the smallest pink flowers, "Do you know what this plant is called, honey?"

Emily shook her head quickly, reaching a hand out to gently touch the soft pink petals.

"This is vervain, study what it looks like in case of emergency, it can be very fatal to a vampire,"

Emily nodded.

"You put it in your perfume, even in your drinks if needed. I just need you to protect yourself. Please Emily, do not invite people into this house, do I make myself clear?" Her mother set down the flowers and took her hand again, this time firmer, willing her child to understand the urgency of what she was saying.

Emily nodded, her mother's sure tone enough to make her believe every word, "yes, mother,"

"very good. Please, please be careful,"

"I will," Emily said as her mother pushed a few stems of vervain into her hand, "go and put that into your perfume, darling, do not take it out, just leave it in there," Julia nodded,

Shaken from her memory when she felt a gentle hand cupping her cheeks, Emily blinked, not noticing that her eyes had begun to gather moisture. She leaned into the warmth of Damon's palm, frowning at the worried blue eyes she was met with, "I'm fine, just remembered something I thought I could forget. I need to tell you something and you need to promise that you'll listen to everything. Don't..please don't think I'm crazy." She looked at him, her fists balled, her gathered tears falling freely, "Please." She begged.

Damon took in her pained expression and nodded, "I promise, Emily. I won't judge anything you say." He cupped both her cheeks, wiping the tears as they fell down soft, tan cheeks.

She nodded as she looked at him, holding his hand on her face. She sighed after a moment, "Tell no one, not even Stefan,"

"Your secret is safe with me."

She took a deep breath, "She hurt people, Damon. She hurt others and she even hurt me.." she looked down, "I was so scared, because I didn't know if she'd come back for me. I'm still scared," She looked at him, her tears forming again. She looked away from him.

He listened as she explained everything, his anger slowly rising, "She hurt you? How?" He scanned his eyes over any exposed flesh to see if there were any visible scars.

"Please, I'm okay," Emily pressed her hands to his chest as she cried silently, wiping the tears from her eyes, "I just want you to be careful, this Katherine living in your home, don't trust her, don't trust anyone."

He took a deep breath, knowing full well he couldn't do anything at that moment, only help her, "Alright, I'll be careful to stay out of her way." He moved his face to look at her softly "Can I trust you?"

She wiped her eyes, laughing a little, "of course," she sniffed looking up at him,

He smiled a little, pushing some hair from her face "Good, because I want to trust you. I'll keep my distance"

She smiled a little and nodded, "Should we go home or stay a little longer?"

He looked at her, then examined the position they were in and smiles back at her, "It's up to you, but I rather like where I am at right now." He looked at her, his heart racing again, anxious for her answer.

She nodded, "me too," she took a deep breath, "I'm glad I have you, Damon, you've been the best friend ever,"

He silently gritted his teeth at the word, loosening his grip on her. "Yep, I just love being your friend, Emily," he forced a smile.

She looked down, her fingers playing with the fabric of his shirt, disappointed a little, but she only knew him a few days, she wanted to enjoy being around him. She gripped his shirt, pulling herself closer into him, taking in his warmth, she smiled a little, happy at where she was. She'd dreamt of being in his arms, but never thought it would happen, especially not in the time that it had now.

Damon looked up at the night sky, the stars vibrant and luminous, he drew pictures with them but they always seemed to look like her, this girl who found her way into his family garden. He was having trouble figuring out why he felt the way he did, the way he felt about her. His breath caught when she scooted closer to him, her body warm against his. He couldn't fight the wide smile that parted his lips in that instant, his arms snaking around her shoulders and holding her close, if even for a little while.

She wanted to stay awake, to make sure that this wasn't some cruel dream, she wanted to talk to him, but unsure of what.. So she stayed quiet, enjoying his embrace.

He knew he should have gotten up, he knew he should have taken her home, but he couldn't stand the thought of being away. For some reason he really liked her, he couldn't put his finger on it only keep coming back to see her, try to figure out why. He looked back at her, his eyes dancing around her frame. He laid his back down clearing his throat, "have you ever left Mystic Falls?"

She shook her head, "have you?"

He replied somberly "Yes, for war.." He clenched his jaw, the memories of his brothers in arms dying all around him.

"War?" she frowned looking at him, "I'm glad you're okay.." she said softly.

He smiled softly, "Thank you, I left before my tour ended. I couldn't fight in a war I didn't believe in." He spoke softly looking away from her.

She smiled, "it's okay, I can understand." she looked up at him, her hand coming to rest on his cheek gently.

He looked up at her, a pained shooting thought his heart as he looked at the sympathy and adoration in her eyes, "You're so..amazing.." He breathed out.

She smiled softly, "If I were an outsider and I heard you talking this way, I'd swear we were more than friends, watch your words, Mr. Salvatore," she looked down smirking, pushing him to be more careful about what he says if he were to be in front of company.

He chuckled lightly, laying his head back down "If anybody were to pass by now and take one look at us, I'm more than sure my words wouldn't need to convince them." He shook his head, laughing lowly.

She realized what he was talking about, she quickly let go of his shirt and gently pulled herself away, she cleared her throat, "we should probably head home," she nodded, got up and started brushing off her dress.

He sat up, leaning his elbows on his knees, he looked at her a small frown on his face, then he got up and quickly brushed off his pants and shirt. He said looking at the indent in the grass they made "you're probably right," he sighed as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

She took a breath, unsure if she should hold him or not, she looked down in utter confusion, "okay then," she paused, "let's go," she slowly started ahead.

He followed behind, looking around to see who would be looking but found no one. He turned his attention to her, finding the spot next to him lonely, he quickly ran next to her holding his elbow out, a half-smile on his face.

She looked at him and locked her arm with his anyway, smiling as well. She didn't want to lose him and she was gonna make sure she did everything she could not to.

He took a deep breath, sighing with relief, "shall I walk you all the way home? or to the gate of the garden?" He led the way out, trying to remember the way he had come.

"through the garden, no one knows I'm out," she said,

He laughed a little "You snuck out too?" He hastened his pace.

She nodded, "should we run?" she asked, smiling, "I don't want your father thinking I'm a bad influence on you,"

He was far more worried of what her father would think, so he decided to take her up on her offer. he smirked as he released her arm from his, "catch me if you can." He ran looking back to see if she was behind him.

She smiled and sprinting behind him, holding up her dress with one hand, giggling lowly as she ran.

He widened his eyes at the sight behind him, chuckling a little. "Oh come on, Ms. Fields, I know you can catch me," he turned forward again, pushing his legs harder, but only a little, not wanting to lose her.

She ran faster, she heard a strange noise and looked behind her, seeing a dark carriage far behind, she caught up to Damon taking his hand and pulling him with her as she saw her house come into view. "Hurry.." Em whispered quietly. He nodded as he took her hand, looking behind him trying to figure out what had her spooked, letting out a short relieved sigh when he say the carriage.

She ran with him to her backyard, pulled him past a door leading to the garden. She stopped, starting to the gate that separated their houses. She giggled, "that was so much fun and I won"

He rolled his eyes smiling, teasing laced in his voice, "only because I let you." He chuckled lightly, letting his hand rest on the gate door.

She took a deep breath, "This was fun," she hugged him, "thank you for not thinking that I was out of my mind, when I told you that story, and even if you did, thank you for not saying it out loud," she nodded.

He took her in his embrace, smiling at the closeness they shared. "I don't think you're crazy, Em"

She looked at him, her face inches from his, her eyes wide, she held her finger against her lips, hearing a noise. suspecting that it was someone who heard them running.

He brought his face next to her ear, whispering lowly, "there are few things I fear in this world Ms. Fields, a murderous and maniacal young woman isn't one of them," he smirked, but she looked at him seriously.

She shivered slightly when he whispered in her ear, then sighed, and mouthed 'be careful' before she let him go, she whispered, "goodnight, Damon"

He nodded once smiling, then replied "Sweet dreams, Emily." He opened the gate, closing it silently, keeping his eye on her when he shooed her home.

She ran into her house, and quietly ran upstairs, undoing her corset on the way up and letting it fall on the floor of her bedroom as she quickly dressed, closing her curtains, the only thing on her mind: Damon and his safety. She crawled into bed, looking at the ceiling and slowly falling asleep.

He walked back to his house as soon as she was out of sight, only getting undressed when he was in his room. He tossed off his clothes and crawled into bed, his mind in the distance as he turned on his side. An absent hand running down his arms and chest feeling the heat that radiated from her short touches. Damon quietly wondered how someone could affect another so effortlessly. With a soft sigh he drifted to sleep, his dreams vivid with Emily and the Katherine she described.


	4. Okay With Progression

No words could describe the nervousness bubbling through him, he had no idea what tonight would bring. He had gotten dressed far too early and sat by the door waiting for his carriage for almost an hour. All he could think about was what she would be wearing, how beautiful she would look. He patted himself down one last time before he headed out of the door, making sure he had his mask in hand before he climbed in. Damon instructed the coachman where to go throughout the night, the first stop being Emily's house. He swallowed hard when the carriage pulled up in front of her home. With a quick mental pep talk, he hopped out and walked to her door knocking for a short moment, flinching at how loud it seemed the eerie silence of the night.

Emily was looking herself in the mirror one last time, admiring her long flowing, Crimson red dress before the maid knocked on her room door to let on that someone had arrived for her. Emily retrieved her mask and looked herself in the mirror one last time before she slowly started downstairs, wringing her hands together in nervous anxiety.

Damon waited eager against the doorway, staring at the closed-door in hopes that he would see through it, the maid who answered the door had asked him to wait outside for her. He had no idea why she wouldn't invite him inside, it was always customary, but he respected her wishes and waited outside knowing it would be worth the wait.

Emily smiled stupidly when she knew Damon was outside waiting for her, the maid behind the door and upstairs nearly laughing as Emily had silent little shriek before she composed herself, looked over her hair and stepped out behind the door, a small smile forming when she laid her eyes on Damon. She curtsied, "Mr. Salvatore" she said softly.

Damon bowed slightly, keeping his eyes on her. His mouth ajar, but for the life of him he couldn't close it. She looked even more stunning than his mind had imagined. He finally managed to speak after he gulped, "Hello Ms. Fields," he held his elbow out to her. "You look captivating." He couldn't fight the blush that burned his cheeks, or the loss of moisture in his mouth as he tried to wet his lips.

She smiled, "you look very handsome as well," locking her arm with hers remembering they were being watched, "well, I suppose we should go now," she said looking awkwardly at the maid at the door. "Your mother will be there shortly," she said, Emily nodded and proceeded out with Damon. After a few steps out, she closed the door. Emily gave Damon a real grin, "I'm so excited," she squealed.

He took a deep breath, seeing whose eyes were on them and found none, "I am too. Tonight is going to be lovely." He smiled wide at her as he helped her into the carriage, looking away when she climbed in, clearing his throat, scared she would notice the drop in volume before turning to face her as he climbed in, "Are you still interested in riding around Lockwood property? or would you prefer we go straight in when we arrive?"

She nodded, "we can still go," she smiled. Her body slightly turned toward him as she looked out her window, her heart beating hard and fast going to her first ball, with the best company she's ever had excited her, she was nervous. She was to meet his parents tonight and she was to make an exceptional first impression. She couldn't wait to spend the night with her new company. She smiled softly by herself, "is Stefan already there? or is he coming after us?"

He watched her, it was all he could do, she drew his attention like no other had done in the past. He was so lost in thought, he was almost startled when she spoke, it had taken him a moment to process what she had said, and he spoke lowly "He said he would be attending later, he left with Katherine." Feeling uncomfortable saying her name. What Damon hadn't told Emily was that he kept having dreams of her. These strange dreams of her undressing in his room. He knew it wasn't right. It wasn't who he wanted to dream about at all.

She looked at him and said nothing, not wanting to scare him and ruin the night, she kept to herself, watching the route, keeping a lookout to where they were going.

Damon looked down, running a hand through his hair, then looked back up to her after a moment, his tone lighter, almost cheery "I hope you can dance Ms. Fields." He smiled at her, hoping this would lighten the mood slightly.

She smiled, "I can, can you?"

A sly smirk crossed his face, "Of course, I just wanted to make sure you were ready to dance the night away." He laughed a little, his eyes soft on hers.

She laughed softly, "I'm ready, in fact I'm so ready, that I don't want to hear that you want to stop," she smiled wide,

"I have never been a quitter, Emily." He laughed as he looked out of the window to see where they were, and found they were already circling the property. He glanced back at her, "Have you ever seen this place?"

She looked out, and nodded, "once, a while ago,"

He took a deep breath recalling what he had seen, "I've seen John Lockwood leave his home in the middle of the night," he shrugged lightly, "It's most likely that I am just being unreasonably suspicious of him. Because I do not particularly enjoy company, that is where my imagination guides me."

She nodded, then frowned, "you watch this man leave his house late at night?" she wondered, "why?"

He looked out of the window, examining the property more before he spoke, "I find it hard to sleep some nights and as you know, my mother died at a young age and sometimes I go for a walk to clear my thoughts of her." He swallowed the small lump growing in his throat as he thought of his mother, keeping his eyes away from Emily, not wanting her to see him.

Her eyes softened when he mentioned his mother, she looked down, "I'm so sorry," she slightly shook her head, "that's so sad,"

He looked over at her, leaning over and patting her hand lightly, for a moment, his eyes sad on hers, "do not apologize for something you had no hand in bringing. Long ago or not, I am just still pained by the loss," he looked down "I shouldn't have spoken of such a thing on this day."

She shook her head, her hand over his, "it's no problem, Damon, that's why we have each other, you can tell me anything you'd like, I won't say a word against you,"

He looked back up at her, in the same instant the carriage had come to a stop. "We are here," He smiles slowly, "and thank you, Emily, I am happy to have you in my life."

She put her head up a little, smirking, "yes, you _ARE_ lucky to have me in your life, aren't you?" She laughed, "I think I'm happier to have you in mine, seeing as I never had the courage to do much before," she nodded, "so, thank you,"

He rolled his eyes, a wide smile parting his lips, "Alright, Ms. Fields." Damon opened the door, jumping out first, and holding his hand out to help her down.  
She took his hand as she descended the carriage, she looked around, "this is the Lockwood property?" she laughed a little.

"yes it is." He tied his mask on, making sure it was secure around his head.

She smiled as she looked at him, his mask in place, she smiled, "do mine?"

He swallowed suddenly nervous again. He nodded once taking her mask and lining it with her face before he, a slight shake in his hand, tied it in the back, careful to not get any hair in the knot. "All done."

She smiled and turned to him, "thank you," she looked around, "now, guide me on this magnificent tour, Mr. Salvatore."

He chuckled lightly, "the carriage ride was your tour, but we ended up looking at each other the entire time." He shook his head smiling as he held out his arm for her, "I shall give you a tour of the dance floor then."

She laughed, "alright then, inside we go," she held his arm with both hands.

He them up the stairs, his hand over one of hers as they came up to the door to greeting John Lockwood on the way in.

"Lockwood," Damon couldn't fight the smirk that parted his lips when John caught sight of Emily, "How are you this evening?"

John's reply was subtle, almost rushed, "great, please come in enjoy the ball." Damon felt a tinge of jealousy when John kept his gaze on her.

"Great." Damon pulled Emily in with him quickly.

She held onto Damon, not making any eye contact with John or anyone else. She whispered, "That's him?"

He nodded once, leading her to the ballroom, "yes, why?" He looked at her as he came to a stop in front of the double doors.

She shrugged, "no reason, I just don't really know anyone," she said, smiling softly, she looked at him, "and we are...?" she waited for an answer as to where she was.

He smiled back, "we are where everybody else is." The doors were opened to the magnificent ball, music playing and people laughing everywhere, he led her out and down the stairs to the side of the dance floor.

"When do we meet each others parents?"

He eyed her curious.

Her eyes busy at the sight had never seen so many people in one place before, "now?" she looked at him.

His eyes widened, then he took a deep breath to calm himself, "alright," he let a small smile part his lips at her, "mine first."

He looked around for a moment, and quickly spotted his father, he wasn't wearing a mask and was near the drink table, Damon led her around the dance floor. Bookmark

Her heart nearly jumping out her chest, she was so calm about this before,_ what happened now?_ why she was so nervous now was beyond her, but she was prepared to make a good impression on his parents, "do I keep my mask on? is that polite?" she asked doubtful,

He shook his head, "if you would like you can," He smiled at her, feeling her tension rise slightly she quickly rushed off her mask, they stood before his father, a wide smile on his lips. "Hello father, I have someone for you too meet." Damon motioned to her. "Father, Emily Fields." His father looked them over before responding, "Giuseppe Salvatore," he said gently taking Emily's hand in his, "you're the young woman whom Damon has been so caught up in, beautiful young thing."

She smiled and nodded, "thank you, Mr. Salvatore," she said nervously. Holding tighter to Damon.

Damon felt a wide smile creep up when she held him tighter, "thank you father, she is more than beautiful," Damon's father chuckled lightly at the sight in front of him.

Emily loosened her grip on Damon, she looked behind Damon's father, avoiding eye contact, she took a deep breath desperate to change the subject, "well, this is a beautiful ball," she nodded, "I've never been, the view is amazing," Emily smiled,

Damon's father playfully smacked his shoulder, "Oh Damon, loosen up, all the praise goes to the Lockwoods." Damon took a deep breath, and smiled at his father.

She smiled back quickly then looked down, frowning a little, "well, they are gifted with throwing a great party," she smiled,

Damon noticed her frown and quickly stroked her hand for a moment. "Well father we should be off, have a wonderful night," Damon's father nodded as he sipped his drink, "have fun," He led them away from his father, looking at her curiously. "Are you alright?"

She nodded, "yes, I've never been so nervous before," she laughed a little, "I'm usually great with parents." she nodded, "nerves, I suppose, thank you to this new environment"

He took a deep breath stopping and turning a little, "I hope my father didn't make you uncomfortable." He sighed and mumbled lowly, "old man can see right through me." He perked back up. "Well we still have your parents." He licked his lips, his mouth suddenly dry.

She nodded, "let's have a break, shall we? let my parents get a few drinks in them first," His eyes widened as his pulse raced, he stuttered. He looked at the ground trying to figure out how to impress them. He was never good with parents.

She looked at him, "what do we do until then?" she asked.

"How about we get a couple of drinks in us?" He chuckled lightly,

She smiled wide, "honestly, I wanna see you dance,"

He nodded smiling as he took her hand and led her out, the music beginning again. He held his hand up, smirking. "I hope you can keep up Ms. Fields."

She smiled, "oh dear, I hope so too," she took his hand and he pulled her to him, her hand on his back, his hand on her waist, her other hand in his.

While dancing, Damon kept his gaze on her he to led her, dancing slowly to the music, trying to keep his steps to the music, but finds it hard with his hammering heart in his ear. He laughed a little "I am usually not this nervous when it comes to this."

"really?" she asked, "well you're doing just fine," she smiled,

He relaxed a little smiling back, holding her a little tighter as he straightened up moving a little faster with the rhythm.

She smiled as she moved with him,"very nice, Damon,"

He chuckled lightly, "Thank you, Emily." He talked as he moved, "So what should I look out for with your parents?"

She thought, "well, they don't really trust anyone, so me meeting anyone," she shook her head, "it's a process. Katherine has really caused them to be a little mistrustful," she slowed down, wondering if she should give her family's secret. She started again, "they'll test you,"

He raises a brow, "A test? sounds..odd." He looked at her worried.

She shook her head, "it's not at all. if you pass, you don't even notice, they started this after Katherine left the house" she looked at him, "but if that's the case, you've got nothing to worry about," she smiled,

Damon nodded keeping his eyes with hers, "Okay, and after this test? anything else?"

"nope, it's all forward from there," she nodded, "they're very, if not, too cautious," she rose her eyebrows,

"Understandable given what you have been through." He smiled a little, twirling her, then goes back to his hand on her waist, holding her to him as it started again.

She smiled and held him close when he pulled her back into him, "you know," she looked at him, "you're going to do fine, they'll love you," she nodded,

He took her hand and lead them off the floor "I think its time, if we don't get this test over now, I fear my discomfiture with get the best of me." He looked back at her smiling slightly.

She smiled, starting across the room, her parents talking to another set of adults, she cleared her throat and it wasn't the noise that got their attention, it was Damon. The way that they scowled at him made them nervous already, "Emily," her mother said, her eyes still on Damon. Emily gave the other adults a look as if to warn them to clear out, Emily's mother started with a bittersweet tone, "Emily," her father's eyes stuck on Damon, not bothering to make small talk, he got straight to the question, "who are you?" he asked curiously, Emily looked at Damon, offering a soft smile as if to remind him to relax.

He smiled nervously, looking at Emily for some support, then back at her father, his hand extended, "Damon Salvatore."

Emily's dad seemed to slap his hand to Damon's before tightly grasping it and shaking his hand shortly, "David Fields"

Damon tried to match his grasp, smiling a little at him. "pleased to meet you," he looked from her father to her mother quickly.

Emily's father didn't comment on the handshake, her mother held her hand out, palm down, as she waited for Damon to take it,

Damon took her hand gently, bent over in a refined way and motioned kissing the back of her hand, his lips not touching her, "Julia Fields," she smirked,

"Damon Salvatore,"

"It looks as if our Emily's found herself a companion," Julia smiled,

"Is that so?" David asked looking at her. Emily nodded and smiled at Damon then back to her father,

"Very well,"

"Well, Damon and I should be off, I just wanted him to meet you" Emily smiled, desperate to rush Damon away before someone were to say something abominable.

"Very well, we will see you at home, dear, be careful," Julia smiled, "it was lovely meeting you, Mr. Salvatore,"

"likewise, Mr. and Mrs Fields," Damon smiled to her parents, Emily slowly dragging Damon away,

He looked at Emily apprehensive, "I don't think your father has taken to me very well.."

She pulled him to the other side of the room, getting as far away from her parents as she could and smiled at him, gently hugging him and swaying to the music, "you did so well," she smiled, "and don't worry about my father, you'll blow him away, he's just being careful, he means well,"

He let out a sigh of relief, "good, I was worried I had lost my chance," he chuckled lightly, trying to drown out the sound of his hammering heart once again.

"far from it," she smiled, "my mother likes you and that's a good sign," she sighed happily, "let's go get you that 'tonic,'"

He smiled at her before he released her from his grasp, "Sounds like a good idea. How about I go get us a drink and you wait here? you can enjoy the party while I wait."

"uhh," she looked around nervously before shaking her head, "no, don't leave,"

He laughed a little, squeezing her hand gently, "You will be fine, just...absorb the atmosphere. Mingle." He smiled before he released her hand and started to the drink table, pushing through the crowd quickly.

She shook her head as she smiled at the people who passed her, after a few minutes of being unsure of what to do next, she turned around to started to Damon.

Damon wasn't far away when he caught her moving to him, he chuckled lightly before a man stopped her, his body language aggressive. Damon felt his jealously rise as he clenched his fist, staying in place and keeping watch.

The man stepped in front of her, she tried to move out of his way, but he followed her gestures, she looked up at the man who greeted her and Damon at the door, she frowned trying to remember his name, "John Lockwood, correct?" she asked.

Damon felt his chest puff up slightly, unable to hear them.

John Lockwood smiled at the fact that she'd gotten his name right, "what are you doing here all by yourself?" he asked her, a huge grin on his face, "because such a pretty girl like you, someone could just," he paused, "_snatch_ you,"

She frowned, "my date is very near, thank you for the concern," she smiled, "but there is no chance of me getting snatched," she said trying to be polite, he eyed her, quickly taking her hands in his, guiding her one hand on his shoulder and his on her lower back, she frowned, "you see?" he began as a matter-of-factly, "snatched," he smiled very pleased with himself,

"This is inappropriate, Mr. Lockwood, I've come with someone," she said pulling away, but as soon as their bodies parted, he pulled her back, "just one dance," she looked at him,

Uncomfortable, Emily tried to pull away, "I really shouldn't," she looked over at the worried face of her mother who seemed to be the only one to notice. Worried now, she tried to slip her hand out of his hard grip, but he wouldn't get her go.

Damon watched when John took her in his arms, he started over to see Emily's slightly frightened face, fueling his distemper. Damon made his way over his voice a husky snarl, "What do you think you're doing, John?" Looking over, he smirked as he spoke, releasing Emily from his grasp, "Why, I am enjoying a lovely dance with this beautiful girl." he said grasping Emily's side.

Damon lost it in that moment, his clenched fist found its way to John's nose, sending him to the floor, Damon stood over him, breathing heavily, his jaw clenched, he spoke through gritted teeth, "How dare you touch her that way," He fought the urge to kick him as he stared down at John, a jealous rage pulsing through his body.

Emily's mouth dropped, shocked, she started out of the the ballroom, Damon's hand in hers knowing that they were going to be in some sort of trouble, her heart beating quickly, mostly from John Lockwood's assault on her. She stopped with him outside the doors and to a corner where no one could see them, she looked down and stretched her hand, "thank you," she said breathing a little heavily, on the brink of tears from fear,

Damon's face still in a snarl, not having noticed the state she was in, "I should go back in there and beat his face in!" his nostrils flaring, his chest still puffed up from his heavy breath.

"Damon, no, you've done enough, going back would just be asking for trouble," she said, her hand on his chest as she looked back to the scene, then to him, her hand on his shoulder, and gentle on his neck, "relax" she said to him.

He looked back at her, taking a deep breath his eyes still a little agitated, but he nodded.  
He cupped her face gently, softening his eyes after a moment, concern in his voice, "Are you okay? I can't believe he did that to you,"

"I'm fine," she shook her head, "he crushed my fingers together, but that's an easy fix," she took a deep breath,

"are you okay?" she looked at him, worry in her eyes because she was so delicate.

He examined his knuckle, wiggling his fingers for a moment, hiding the pain as he spoke, "It's fine, we should get you patched up." he took her hand and led her down the front steps, calling for his carriage. He held her close to him, still shook from the event.

She nodded, "okay." she agreed to go with him, John Lockwood had forever left a bad taste in her mouth, no one had ever done that, or had disrespected her in that way, she was grateful for Damon, she couldn't imagine if he hadn't been there, she knew what would've happened and she shook it from her mind quickly, closing her eyes, trying not to cry from the thought.

His features saddened when he seen her shut her eyes, he quickly entangled their fingers squeezing lightly, "Its okay, Emily. No one will hurt you like that ever again. Lest they feel like getting hit," He smiled softly at her, gently rubbing her hand with his.

She took a deep breath and nodded, looking at him softly,

He pulled her with him as the carriage pulled up, opening the door and waiting for her to enter first.

She started in, taking one last look at the property before going all the way in, taking her seat quietly.

He quickly got in, taking his seat in front of her, calling for the coachman to take them to his home, then he turned his attention to her for a moment, then down at the floor, "if your parents didn't hate me before, I'm sure they do now." he sighed, feeling almost defeated. He wanted to make a good first impression, and punching someone in the face didn't seem like one at all.

Emily shook her head, "if anything they love you more, they're very into chivalry acts, so you're okay, as for your dad, are you gonna get in trouble?'" she looked at him worried, "because I can make sure my mother talks to him. I have a feeling that she's very impressed with you,"

He scratched his head, thinking about what his father would say, "I think if I tell him why I did it he will relax and get over much quicker." He took a moment, then really processed what she said and laughed a little, "wait, what?"

She looked at him confused, "what?"

He smiled a little, "Your mother? impressed by me?"

"I have a feeling she is," she nodded, "which is a passageway to dad then, you're everyone's favorite,"

He chuckled lightly, feeling his tension release slightly, "I am just glad you're safe. Nobody touches you like that and gets away with it." He nodded sure of his words. "although I think I may have scared off any suitors you may have had." He laughed a little.

She smiled, "I'm sure you have, they'll have to come to you for permission instead of going to father," she looked down at her hand, smiling.

He smirked, thinking of the many ways he could sabotage them, then frowned slightly thinking it unfair. If she had no feelings for him in that way, who was he to stop her from being happy with someone. he sighed silently to himself. Sitting quietly as he looked out of the window, watching fields pass by slowly.

She noticed him sigh, this was the second time today. She hadn't said anything, she looked down at her hand instead.

All he could think was why did he not have the courage to tell her? It should be easy but the fear that she only wanted to be friends weighed heavily in his thoughts, he suddenly snapped out of his space out noticing that they were nearly to him home. He looked at her, unsure of what to speak of.

She looked out the window, waiting to approach his house, she touched the mask on her face, making sure it was still there, nothing on her mind but her throbbing hand,

Damon waited for the carriage to come to a stop before he spoke, "I have been a horrible date." He opened the carriage door, quickly jumping out and holding his hand out, "I am sorry you had to see me so...emotional."

She smiled, taking his hand and descending the carriage, "you were an exceptional date and a complete gentleman," she nodded, "Mr. Lockwood had it coming, that was terrible what he did, you weren't having it and that was completely okay, so please, don't apologize," she assured him.

He smiled a little, "I have never reacted that harshly," he gritted his teeth as the jealousy returned, "He..and then the look on your face. It put me off," he led her inside of his house, quickly going into the icebox and shaving some off into a cloth, "give me your hand," He smiled at her, motioning at a nearby chair.

She held her hand out, looking around his house, she smiled a little, "this is lovely, Damon," she nodded, then looked at him, trying to change the subject, he shouldn't have felt bad for coming to her rescue.

He bent on one knee in front of her, holding the ice over her hand, smiling at her softly, then looking around for a moment, "Yeah? not too boisterous?"

She smiled, "not at all," she smiled wider, "so, this is where she's staying?" she asked looking back to him,

He nodded once, "Yes, but knowing what she may be, has me on edge when she's here." He laughed a little, "it's nice when no one is here, far less tension." he smiled at her.

Emily nodded, "if no one's here, and you don't want to be alone, I can come over,"

He looked at her suddenly, his eyes widened, he swallowed before he spoke, "that sounds lovely." He smiled a little.

She laughed, "have you ever said 'no' to me? because you agree with me a lot," she nodded,

He raised a brow, "then maybe I should start telling you no, I may be spoiling you." A smirk crossed his lips in an instant,

She smiled, "it seems so," she looked at him, "but perhaps I don't mind,"

He tilted his head smiling a little, "Is that so? Because I do enjoy giving you what you want." He straightened his head again, smiling wider.

She laughed awkwardly, looking away, "so, when will I meet your brother?" she asked, changing the subject,

He smiled, shrugging slightly. He turned his head a little, trying to see her face, "is there something wrong?" He raises a brow, curious at her reaction.

She shrugged, "is she beautiful, Katherine?"

He shrugged, "stunning," he said, "but I haven't paid much attention to her,"

She smiled, "she is stunning, but you don't pay much attention? You must have paid _some_ attention to conclude that she's 'stunning.'" she smiled at him, looking him in the eyes,

He looked back in hers, taking a deep breath before he spoke, "Beauty is only one thing in a girl. I have found her to be almost bland in anything else. Someone has far outweighed her in everything." He smiled softly, removing the ice pack from her hand. "All better now?"

She nodded, "I understand," she closed her hand, flinching just a little, "better," she nodded, keeping her hand at rest, "thank you,"

"It was nothing. I don't mind nursing you back to health." He laughed a little. "It was my fault for leaving your side in the first place."

"It wasn't your fault," she thought, smiling, "I have a feeling he was going to fight for me whether you were with me,"

He took a deep breath, nodding once, "shall I take you home, Emily? It's late." He looked at her, not wanting her to leave, but it was late.

She nodded, smiling softly, "we'll walk slowly," she smiled,

He smiled wide getting up, holding his elbow out to her, "sounds perfect."

She held his arm, starting to the door, undoing the string in the back of her mask, holding it.

Almost forgetting the mask that garnished his face, undoing it and placing it on an end table by the front door, he looked around and opened the front door. Smiling at her as they make their descent down the front steps.

She looked out to the front yard, holding him tighter to her as the slowly started to her house together,

He thought she may have been cold so he took off his jacket quickly, wrapping it around her as he put her arm through his again.

She smiled, 'you're thoughtful, thank you," she held his jacket closed in front of her as they continued,

He smiled wide, proud of his action, "it's a cold night."

"tonight went astonishingly," she smiled, "I'm very happy you invited me to the ball, and if we're not invited next time, we'll have our own," she smiled at him,

"I like the sound of our own" he lightly rubbed his chest, smiling back at her.

She smiled, looking at him, rubbing his chest, "you okay?"

He smiled looking at her hand, "great." He turned his head to look at her again, "and you?"

She smiled, "wonderful," it's been a memorable night. she said looking out, her house in view a little too quickly,

He chuckled lightly, "Memorable is one word to describe it. I wish I could have shown you off a little longer though. I could feel many eyes on you. You are a beautiful young woman." He smiled as I turned his head to watch the path.

"It's that John, who ruined the night," she shook her head, "we were having so much fun," she said as they arrived to her house, she took a deep breath, "well, goodnight?" she smiled dreamily at him,

He swallowed, "not yet." He smiled lightly, "I'm not ready to let you leave yet. I hope you don't think me selfish."

She smiled, "not at all," she laughed a little, "I wasn't ready either,"

He smiled at her, sitting on the steps of her front porch, bringing her with him, "no? And why is that?" He asked, a curious smile on his face.

"You ask that as if it's a shock," she sat beside him, "I like spending time with you," she rested her head on his shoulder, "I'm very happy when I'm with you," she nodded,

His heart suddenly kept from his chest, smiling at her, "I must say I feel the same. I have never been happier then when I'm with you."

She smiled, it made her happy to hear that, she sighed and looked out to the path and over to the trees, the area was quiet, still she enjoyed the time she had with him, even if it was saying nothing at all.

He didn't know what to do, he had never wanted anyone so badly, he was nearly crawling out of his skin when she touched him, he took a deep breath and looked at her, opening his mouth to speak then shut it again, looking at the path.

"yes?" she smiled,

He laughed a little, putting his head in his knees, "I am just.." he paused thinking for the right word, "trying to.." he looked up at her sighing, "I can't say what I really want to." He laughed looking back to the to the path.

She looked at him, "it's okay, you don't have to," she looked back, to her front door and sighed, she got up, "ready to go home? I want tomorrow to come. Expect an invitation in the mail tomorrow, so keep an eye out, will you?"

He took a deep breath, standing in front of her, "I will but after I show you what I have wanted to tell you.." he swallowed, nervous.

She rose her eyebrows and waited.

He knew in that moment if he didn't do it now, he would never have another chance, his eyes soft on hers before they trailed to her lips, then back up. Damon took her face in his hands gently, leaning in a kissing her gently. Pulling away his eyes searching her for a reaction.

She blinked a couple of times, thinking of what to say, she lowered her eyes, "Damon, I like you a great deal and in the same way you like me, believe me," she nodded, "but it's only been a few weeks," she said, her face showing obvious signs of worry.

He took a deep breath, keeping his eyes on hers as he lowered his hands, "I understand, I just didn't know how else to tell you." He sighed, looking down, "I couldn't stand another minute of you thinking my feelings were anything less than what they really were." Damon shoved his hands in his pockets, thinking it was the bad idea.

She nodded and looked down, the awkward silence deafening, she felt so terrible, "so, I'll see you soon," she started taking off his jacket and gently handed it to him, "tonight was lovely, thank you," she smiled a little, knowing that he was probably upset with her, she started to her door, her hand on the knob,

He didn't want to end things this way, he walked over his hand over hers on the knob, "I am okay with slow." He smiled a little, "only if you are okay with progression.."

She nodded, "I'm very okay with that,"

He smiled, pulling her into a quick hug before he starts down the steps, "Goodnight, Emily. I'll see you soon." He caught one more glance at her before he started down the path towards his home.

"Goodnight, Damon," she watched him leave, wondering what had happened, she shook her head at herself, disappointed in her reaction, but it was how she felt. She didn't want to ruin their friendship before it even started, she went inside, locking the door behind her, and starting upstairs, undoing the strings on the back of her dress herself and set it on the chair in her room, her mask on the dress, she'd bath in the morning, she was much too tired now. She started to bed, laying herself down, recapping the entire night before she drifted to sleep, a smile creeping on her lips first. Damon liked her the way she hoped. That made her happy.

Damon ran home once he was out of sight of the house, proud that he had finally did what he had wanted to do since he laid eyes on her. He was sad at the reaction, but understood it, she wanted them to get to know each other better before they jumped into anything. He leapt up the stairs and to his room, quickly closing the door and getting undressed, he found he was exhausted so he went to bed, laying on his stomach touching his lips for a second, smiling as he slowly drifted to sleep, for the first night in a while dreaming of something other than Katherine.


End file.
